Scott Pilgrim and the Women
by franokuski
Summary: 24-year-old Scott Pilgrim and his team full of women must battle Matthew Patel.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE (9/24/2016): I have thought I could write this fan fiction as well as other ones as much as I can, but since I'm still a college student and have much things going on as well as having procrastination issues, I will take some time to continue this fan fiction story chapter-by-chapter very carefully, which is unfortunate.**

 **UPDATE (9/24/2016): I have thought I could write this fan fiction as well as other ones as much as I can, but since I'm still a college student and have much things going on as well as having procrastination issues, I will take some time to continue this fan fiction story chapter-by-chapter very carefully, which is unfortunate.**

 **ANOTHER UPDATE (10/5/2016 6:17pm): UNFORTUNATELY GIVEN CIRCUMSTANCES THAT AFFECTED ME PERSONALLY, I MAY HAVE TO WRITE THIS FAN FICTION VERY VERY SLOWLY. I'M VERRY SORRY ABOUT THIS AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PAITENCE.**

 **UPDATE (11/23/2016 12:45AM): Originally I would have finished this earlier on, but several ideas - most of them outside of fan fiction - as well as procrastinating issues have kept me from writing (and finishing) not just this fan fiction story but also the majority of my other stories that were left unfinished. I thought (switching to) fan fiction could have help me write better in speed and focus, but I realized that while I could still be enjoying writing this story (as well as other stories), I cannot do so - as of right now - because of my current circumstances of my personal life. (I don't want to get detail nor talk about it). And its my current circumstances that led me distance myself from fan fiction and went back to original storytelling; I'm currently writing an e-novel for free and will be posted on December 1st. Therefore I put fan fiction on indefinite hiatus. I extremely apologize for this very unfortunately inconvenience. I'm hoping I would get back to fan fiction as possible. Thank you for your patience.**

 **UDPATE (11/28/2016 11:30AM): About the aforementioned free e-novel, that, too, has been postponed. At least I didn't give out much story details or the title of it when I'm announcing it last Wednesday. I guess I would have to take some time brainstorming stories even in fan fiction as well rather than rushing it through without a cohesive plan or outline to complement.**

CHAPTER 1

Scott Pilgrim, a 25-year-old young man in Toronto in the country of Canada, is performing in a music group that also consists of his four female friends. They include: Kim Pine, a redhead who's behind the drums; Knives Chiv, a Chinese-American with her bob hairstyle who's playing the piano; Roxy Hunter, the blonde buff girl with big muscles and abs who's behind the saxophone; and Ramona Flowers, the purple-haired girl who, like Scott, is behind the guitar. Together, they formed a band called "Sex Bob-omb."

In the last recent days, "Sex Bob-omb" has been playing in various venues including the British Columbia music theater, the Rock Hard Cafe in Quebec, and the Media Music theater. This time they're playing in their hometown of Toronto, in the Toronto theater.

There, the stage was set with decorations hanging on the roofs. The walls have been pasted with big signs that says "Sex Bob-omb is here" and the background of the stage has been pasted with the Sex Bob-omb logo. While the venues weren't nearly crowded, the Toronto concert was jam-packed, mostly because of Toronto being the largest city in Canada and the city's popularity with the band.

Toronto fans may have been waiting for their favorite band to perform there, since a year ago, but Sex Bob-omb have been busy working on their next album that will probably top their chart like their previous one. While this album won't be releasing until next month, they released a new single just a week ago, and they have been playing it in the aforementioned venues. Although it will be also coming into the same album the coming month, the new single have been topping on the Canadian chart for more than a week.

With their favorite new single playing on local radio, the fans in Toronto couldn't get enough of their favorite band and they couldn't have been more excited to see Sex Bob-omb playing in their town.

During the concert, Sex Bob-omb is playing their recently hit new single, "Take A Glass of Water". Their lyrics written as follows:

Water is good for you

It's important

So take a sip of water

As lot as you can

Water is where you drink

That is made

From the fountain

Take A Glass of Water

Take A Glass of Water

Take A Glass of Water

Take A Glass of Water

You drink water from a water bottle

You drink water from the sink, if it's clean

You drink water from the fountain

And that's all the places you can drink water from.

Water is what you drink

That is made

From the fountain

Take A Glass of Water

Take A Glass of Water

Take A Glass of Water

Take A Glass of Water

Take A Glass of Water

Take A Glass of Water

Take A Glass of Water

Take A Glass of Water

The new single have captivated the Toronto audience. When it was released, the reviews in the Canadian music industry were mostly positive. And while they can't wait for the next album, it seems the music industry would like to see ticket sales of concerts go up mostly because of the popularity of Sex Bob-omb.

Sex Bob-omb followed up with another popular single, "Put Your Socks On." The lyrics written as follows:

BLA

BLA

Socks are something you wear

On your feet

And something you wear

when you walk

Put your socks on

Put your socks on

Put your socks on

Socks keeps you warm

Socks keeps you toasty

Socks protects you from being barefooted

and Socks sometimes makes you lucky

Socks are something you wear

on your feet

And something you wear

when you walk

Put your socks on

Put your socks on

Put your socks on

Put your socks on

Put your socks on

Put your socks on

When you done with your socks

Take it off

And when your socks are smelly,

Wash them.

Put your socks on

Put your socks on

Put your socks on

Put your socks on

Put your socks on

Put your socks on

After their final performance, the crowd cheered. Scott, Ramona, Kim, Roxy, and Knives could have been happier playing in the hearts of their hometown. Jeanette, the co-owner of the venue, stepped into the stage with her microphone on.

"Give it up for Sex Bob-omb," Jeanette said before a round of applause was given. "I want to thank all of you for coming to support not just your favorite band but also the Toronto music theater. Next week we gonna have an American rock band coming to rock so get yourselves ready for that. Alright once again, thank you for coming. We'll see you next time."

As Sex Bob-omb walks toward the backstage entrance, their manger, Stacy Pilgrim, the straight-haired girl who is also Scott's little sister, is seen folding her arms with a big smile. She's happy that the band had hit a high note among the audience.

"Oh my god I'm so proud of you guys," Stacy said as they approached her.

"Yeah," Ramona said. "We did it."  
"The audience was totally packed," Roxy says.

"Nothing like previous venues that we played," Scott said.

"Well come in you guys," Stacy opens the door and let the band through. "We're going for a little treat today," she rubbed her hands. "My friends Envy and Lynette and my boss Julie have been baking a cake for us in honor of the top-selling concert of the month and the top-selling new single this week. They're really excited to see you guys."

Scott and all of the women approached to the kitchen and saw Envy Adams and Lynette Guycott who were finishing on their final touches of the cake by putting on the icing when they saw Sex Bob-omb came.

Envy quickly dropped her icing maker to the table and quickly walked to meet them. "Hi guys," she says with smiles. "You guys are Sex Bob-omb," she makes sure.

"Yep," Scott said.

"We're," Ramona said as she put her guitar down.

"We heard that you guys are baking a cake," Knives said.

"Yep," Envy said as she turns around and walked back toward the cake.

"Yeah we putting on the icing," Lynette said. "Come and take a look."

The members of Sex Bob-omb walked closer to the cake. The whole entire cake was filled with white with most icing on the sides of the cake. The icing on top of the cake was written with words. It reads:

Congratulations Sex Bob-omb on your new hit.

The words have made the band happy. From there, it seems like a celebration about to happen. Envy and Lynette have been asked by Stacy to make a cake for Sex Bob-omb, giving them an opportunity to see Canada's most popular music band.

Envy Adams was just a shy girl. She was mostly quiet when she is one of the employers working at a music magazine. There, she writes articles about Sex Bob-omb's success in charts and in concerts and review their albums, writing that Sex Bob-omb is on the verge to become the most popular band in the world.

Lynette Guycott, on the other hand, mostly doesn't do work in the music industry like her friend Envy. Instead, she works like a ninja and fights like a ninja at Canada's Karate. There, she performed ninja at several karate competitions. She has a bionic right arm that is so powerful, she seriously punches her opponents in their face real hard. Most of the time, Stacy and Envy were there to support her. It was something that Roxy Hunter would want to do.

"What happened to your arm Lynette?" Knives asked as she looked at what appears to be an broken arm with a cast.

Lynette looks at her arm. "Oh it's a bionic arm," she said. "I tend to be careful with it."

"It's the most powerful arm she has," Envy added. She tells them about her being a karate girl and how she uses her bionic arm punch enemies in the face.

"Wow," Roxy said. "I'm impressed. I wish I could have an arm like that."

"Yeah me too," Ramona said. "I wish I could have a bionic arm."

"How do you get that arm Lynette?" Scott asked, with a curious look.

"My mom," Lynette said. "She build secret weapons for me to defeat easily."

This statement prompt Scott with concern. "Um don't you think it's cheating?" he asked.

"Not really. There are bunch of my opponents with special powers but none are better than me."

"How many battles did you won?"

"How many battles did I won?" Lynette said with a surprise look. "Do you even think I lost?" She then thinks for a moment. "Well I got my ass-kicked by a powerful woman. That Chinese woman Tamara. I think it's your friend Knives."  
Knives caught off-guard. "Oh yeah," she chuckles off. "My friend Tamara loves to defeat opponents like you and doesn't have the time to fool around."

"Yeah I better got prepared next time when I face-off with her again. By the way Scott, I could use my bionic arm to protect your ass."

Scott chuckles. "Well I wish," he said. "I would love a girlfriend with that kind of an arm. I would love that."

Stacy watches the conversation but she haven't seen anyone picking up a slice of cake. "Alright," she says before slapped both of her hands together. "Enough talking and start eating."

"Sorry I guess I talk too much," Lynette said. "But as I said, Scott I'll be your girlfriend if you want my awesome protection."

"Thanks for that wonderful offer," Scott said. "But I think handle it myself, even though I live and hang out with girls most of the time."

"Guys what are you waiting for?" Envy asked, waiting for a piece of cake to be cut. "Let's talk less and start eat."

"Alright," Lynette said, calming Envy down. "Y'all like to eat, huh."

Envy and Lynette, along with Stacy, start to pull separate plates for all of them each. Then they start cutting pieces of the vanilla cake. They pass the slices of cake along to all of the women and Scott. Each of them gets a spoon. As they gotten their slices of cake, they sat down on a loft with two couches and two sofa chairs. Ramona, Knives, and Roxy sat on one couch; Scott, Stacy, and Kim sat on the other; while Envy and Lynette sat on two sofa chairs that have been a few blocks in-between. In the center of the loft is a table that has a vain full of flowers.

"So your music album is kinda good," Envy said to Sex Bob-omb.

"Yeah," Lynette agrees. "How do you guys made? Wasn't hard?"

Roxy thinks for a moment while biting a piece of cake.

"Well making a new album is kinda difficult," Ramona explains.

Roxy nods without looking.

"We had first coming off the success of the first album and it's like how do you top it off."

"Yeah it's like how do you make the next album better than the previous one," Scott says.

"Hm Mm," Ramona agrees.

"And it's kinda hard to top it off," Knives said. "With five of us together, we brainstorm our ideas and most of the time we all take suggestions from one another."

"Do you guys find yourselves stuck in one song?" Envy asked.

"Well we do," Scott said while scratches his head softly. "We do kinda stuck with it, but we handle it for only two and a half days, so we don't have an argument about that ever. We just keep it moving."  
"Scott's a peacemaker," Kim said.

The girls nodded, agreeing with Kim.

"He keep us together from arguing over a song. When one of us start arguing, Scott takes it softly and combines some of our ideas that we had been debating."

"He doesn't like us fighting with each other," Knives said. "That's what makes Sex Bob-omb so special about it."

"We glad to have Scott with us," Stacy said.

"We do," Roxy nods. "Because without him, Sex Bob-omb would be totally break-up."

"Yeah," Ramona agrees.

"Yep," Knives agrees as well.

"Yeah I would agree," Kim said.

Lynette nods. "It's good to have a peacemaker in a band," she said.

Envy nods, agreeing with her.

"So you guys handle a difficult song you guys tried to make, was it the hit single you guys played?"

"No it's not that," Ramona said. "It wasn't the hit single," she turns around to her band members. "It was...," she was trying to think. "What was the name of the song?"

"It was The Eye of the Water," Kim said.

"Yeah The Eye of the Water," Ramona said to Lynette.

"The Eye of the Water," Lynette said.

"Yeah."  
"Did Scott combine your ideas into one?"

"I did but we actually flesh out," Scott said. "I don't want to argue and I don't all of us to argue. Whenever there's an idea that's about to be heatedly debated, I calm all of us down and think positive about it."

"Like we said, Scott is keeping our band from arguing," Roxy said.

"What was the idea of the song originally?" Lynette asked.

The band explained the development of the song in detail. Kim suggest an idea around some person in the water. She stated that the song should be structured around a story about the person taking control of the water like a superhero is taking control of the weather, she didn't chose whether it's a male or a female. Meanwhile, Knives has a similar idea. She pitched it as this: what if the water is actually humanized like if the water is really angry like if mother nature – a term for bad weather – is angry. When both Kim and Knives pitched to the rest of their band, Roxy and Ramona couldn't decided which one and almost all of them – all of the girls – started arguing over which idea is best. That was until Scott, always knowing that arguments like this one will tear his band apart, calms the girls down and suggest combing Kim and Knives' ideas into one. At first, the girls initially thought it couldn't work, but when he get them together with his outline of the song, they decided to try it out, which later become "The Eye of the Water."

"Well that's a tough song to write," Envy said. "Scott did help you guys out."

"Yeah," Ramona and Roxy nodded.

"Okay so you guys played in this sold-out theater," Lynette said. "And you guys are still on tour."

"No um, that's it," Ramona said. "That's the end of it."

Envy caught off-guard. "What do you mean that's the end of it?" she asked.

"That's it," Scott shouted with his arms swing up in the air. "This is our last stop."

"Yeah Toronto – where we live – is our big finale," Knives said.

"This is the final city of our tour, do you know that?"

Before Envy could say any concern, she took a moment to realize she did knew the band. "Oh," she said. "I guess I was reading the wrong to- Oh." She remembers accidentally mixed them with another band's tour.

"She corrected the article the next day after it hit the web," Lynette said.

Envy thought for a moment before Lynette's statement click her head. "Yeah I corrected it," she said. "I was thinking the extended tour, well that was another band."

"So after this tour, are you guys taking a break? Taking a hiatus, I mean?"

"Yeah," Scott said as he stretch.

"We're taking a week off," Roxy said. "After that, we going play the next gig around Quebec."

"Quebec?" Envy said.

"Yeah."

"That's where The Box is playing the same week."

"Yeah," Scott said with a nod and excitement. "Tickets had begun selling online."

"Yeah just now," Stacy said. "I have just read an article on my cell phone."

"Also Scott is telling you guys something important that he already told us," Kim said before glances at him. "Ready Scott?" she asked.

"Um yeah," Scott said before sitting up straight in the couch. "I'm taking about four or five days off to go on a trip to Washington D.C.,"

"The National's Capital," Stacy said as she looks back and forth at her phone.

"Yes Stacy," he said with polite. "I'm going to be taking a tour on the National Mall, the home of the Smithsonian Institution. I'll be walking and gathering information about the music industry."

Scott Pilgrim had planned this trip for a long time. He wanted to learn more about how music was born and how music was made. During the tour, he already told the band that he was to take days off, after they finished, to take a trip to the capital of America. Ramona, Knives, Kim, Roxy, and their manager Stacy did notify him that their next gig is a week away and they want to make sure that he didn't run into travel problems along the way back to Canada. He did carefully schedule the flight several hours into the next day and the flight back two days before the next gig. Still, Stacy wants him to keep eye on anything that could possibly happen during his trip. Otherwise, they might have to postpone the gig to another day.

"I do understand the prospects of my trip and the boundaries around my departure back from America," he says. "I do have to keep my eye out on anything that could possibly happen, even though nothing specifically happened on the American capital."

All of them nodded.

"I might only take three days off just for precaution, but I don't want to miss out of the fun that's happening around the tour."

"No four days are okay," Stacy said with a nod.

"Are you sure?"

"We sure but remember what I said. Canadian flights are pretty tricky and they could ended it up delay at the last minute."

"I understand."

Minutes later, Sex Bob-omb, their manger Stacy, and her friends Envy and Lynette had all finished their cake. But there's a big piece of cake left. Then venue co-owner Jeanette came to the backstage with a round of applause.

"Good job Sex Bob-omb," Jeanette said, clapping her hands. "You guys rocked out big time."

"Thanks," Scott, Ramona and Roxy said it together.

"I was wondering if you guys can do it again some other time."

The band thought for a moment.

"Like in the wintertime."

"We can do that but we have to coordinate our schedules to see if we gonna have another night at your venue," Kim said.

"Our band's schedule is busy," Knives says. "After we play gigs around the country, we're working on our next album. If we actually have some time, we might play another one of ours at this theater.

"Knives' right," Stacy said to Jeanette. "Your theater is nice and we would love to be invited in here again. But we gonna work out our schedules to see if we would have us again at your venue."

"Alright because this wintertime we only had about four musicians going to play," Jeanette explains. "Usually we packed around the holidays, but this year not so much. I don't know why."

"Maybe it's your competition grabbing your usual popular guys from yours," Scott said.

Jeanette thought for a moment. "You know Scott I think you're right," she said. "I have to talk to my co-owner Jennifer about it and see if we can generate ideas that can pull back some of them and beat our rival."

Jennifer, the other co-owner of the venue, wasn't here when Sex Bob-omb because she was in a business meeting with her mangers. But she got told by Jeanette that the tickets for that band had been skyrocketed, helping their business improved as this year their venue has had a slow start compared to other years, but maybe it's because there other venues that had been built that Jeanette and Jennifer didn't realize until Scott Pilgrim's suggestion.

"Would you like yourself some cake?" Envy asked Jeanette.

"Sure," Jeanette said as she come towards the table and grabs a plate.

Envy got up out of her seat and walked towards the table as well to take a slice of cake that is still left and put it on Jeanette's plate.

"Thank you," Jeanette said as she took a spoon out of the spoon box.

"Oh you're welcome," Envy said. "I'm leave a piece of cake for Jennifer."

"Oh thank you," Jeanette said with a smile. She then takes a bite of her cake as she approached the band in the couch area. "So you guys bake the cake?" she asked.

"Um no it was...," Ramona says.

"It was Envy and Lynette," Stacy said.

"Who are...," Jeanette paused to look at Lynette as she saw her as someone similar. "Lynette!" she shouts as she walks quickly toward. It turns out she know her from the newspapers, which their venue had been subscribe to. Jeanette is a big fan of Lynette since the karate championship had reported on the sports section of the paper. She loved the idea of Lynette's bionic arm.

Lynette caught off-guard as Jeanette hugs her.

"Oh my god you're here," Jeanette said.

"Oh be careful," Lynette said before Jeanette come off of her. "My bionic arm," she added.

"Oh yeah right," Jeanette chuckle.

"You knew her?" Scott asked Jeanette.

"Well not in person," Jeanette said. "I have been a fan of her and I would love to see her kick karate butt."

Lynette chuckles. "Well thank you for that," she said with a smile. "I'm sure you had been enjoying almost all of my journeys as a karate kicker."

"I read all the reports about you beating other competitors-"

"Wait," Lynette interrupts. "I actually got my ass-kicked by a woman. I think you missed that."

"Oh yeah I forgot," Jeanette nervously chuckle. "I was reading to many girl athletes. So what brings you here?"

"To meet Sex Bob-omb...like now."

"Oh you're hanging out with the band?"

"She's with me and Envy," Stacy said.

"Oh okay," Jeanette nodded.

"Lynette and Envy had baked a cake for Sex Bob-omb."  
"But eventually we left the rest of the cake for anyone who worked in here," Envy added.

"There still a piece of cake left," Lynette said. "I already heard you taking it to your co-owner."

Jeanette nodded again as she bites a piece. "Jennifer," she said. "She had a business meeting...unfortunately."

"Is she a fan as well?"

Jeanette thought for a moment. "You know...I don't know," she said. "Maybe she didn't watch too many sports, but on the bright side, she's not that girly either."

Lynette nodded before breathing a sigh of relief. "Well that sounds good," she said.

Jeanette looks at her watch that was on her right arm. "Alright it was almost closing time," she says before glancing back at everyone else. "Me and my staff are going to close the venue but you guys can hangout here until further notice."

"Wait would some of your staff members like to have the rest of the cake?" Scott asked.

"There's pieces of cake still left," Kim said. "I mean we're not gonna eat them all."

"It's not like we baked for Sex Bob-omb," Envy said. "Well," she shrug her shoulders. "Maybe but hopefully some of your people can enjoy the rest of the cake left."

"Let me see if the cake's finish," Lynette said as she gets up from her seat and takes a peak of the cake from there. "No," she shakes her head. "There some still cake left."

"Okay," Jeanette glances at the cake box before glances back. "I'll get some of the staff," she turn around and wonders off. "I'll be back."

By the time the venue co-owner Jeanette walked from the couch area, everybody else had finished their cake, with some of their plates goes on the table.

Since they have been allowed to stay there in the venue for the time being, Sex Bob-omb went into another conversation with Lynette.

"So um Lynette," Scott said.

Lynette looked at him.

"Can you tell us how Tamara kicked your ass?" he then glanced at Knives. "That's your friend Knives," he said to her.

"Yeah," Knives nods. "She has been more aggressively active but nothing harmful about her."

"Yeah Tamara has been a competitor to me," Lynette said. "But she congratulate me for doing a good job."

Tamara Chen is the most powerful female competitor in Lynette's karate sport. In fact, she is the most powerful competitor of all. So much that even strong powerful men are unable to defeat her at all, instead getting their asses-kicked hard. While most of the men are very glad that they have a very tough woman in their club – they invite her for lunch most of the time, others were...well they're having hard time to accept defeat by a female, even though they know that's not how it goes. Apparently women are much better capable of beating Tamara and Lynette came face to face with her several times. Still, Lynette and Tamara are friends together and they hang out a lot.

Lynette explains to Sex Bob-omb on how she got defeated this time.

"Well we had a match," Lynette explains. "And Tamara was up and ready. Her fists were ready, her big guns or muscles are ready, her abs were ready, her game face was ready..."  
"Yeah she told me she's really strong enough now to beat you at that time," Knives said.

"Yeah she was so strong that she was ready to get my behind-kicked. So when we start fighting, she punched me in the face."  
Lynette then explains the rest of the story. In her details, she try to punch Tamara back, but Tamara dodge every punch and kick that Lynette has thrown at her. Lynette tried to kick her in the gut, but then Tamara grab Lynette's foot, pulling her around to the ground. Lynette even tried hold onto Tamara but Tamara, thinking smart, pull her out and slam her to the ground. In the very last minutes, Tamara was on her way for a grand win and Lynette couldn't feel like she could take Tamara any longer, feeling defeated. In the end Tamara won the match the first time around, but there were no hard feelings for both of them. Tamara tells Lynette that Lynette was a great fighter trying to beat the crap out of her.

"Tamara high-five with me," Lynette says. "And patted me on the back."

"On a tough-ass job well done," Knives said. "She tells me that she still like you."

"Yeah hopefully your friend will like to come to watch you guys play."

"That sounds like a great idea to me."

After less than a minute, Jeanette comes back with two of her staff members. Both of which were women.

"Oh the co-owner is back," Kim said.

"Yes I'm back guys," Jeanette. "Now I brought in two of my co-workers here. The rest of them already know you guys that much before you guys play."

"Yeah we really like your new single," Maria, female co-worker, said.

"Put Your Socks On?" Ramona asked while smiling.

"Yeah."

"It's hot!" Cam, female co-worker, said.

"Thanks!" The band 'Sex Bob-omb' said it together.

"We'd hope you guys like it," Scott said.

"Oh we like it that much," Maria said.

"We played that song over and over again one day," Cam said as she walked toward the box of cake left. "Could I take a piece of cake?" she asked.

"Oh sure," Scott said.

"Help yourselves guys," Envy said.

"Thanks," Cam touch the top of the box without opening it. "Can we..."  
"Sure," Stacy said without hearing the rest of the question. "Just open it."

Cam opens the cake box while her other co-worker Maria joins her for their pieces of cake.

As they watch two of Jeanette's staff members getting their pieces, Envy and Lynette are having a feeling they could have think everybody else in mind when it comes to building a party.

"Um," Envy starts to wonder. "I guess we should have baked the cake for everybody else."

"Yeah," Lynette agreed as she sat up. "I mean we baked the cake for our favorite band 'Sex Bob-omb' when we could have thought about anyone else in the room." She then turns at Jeanette, Maria and Cam. "Sorry about that," she apologize with a nervous look.

"Oh you guys don't worry," Jeanette said.

"Yeah you guys," Cam said. "At least you're girls are not mean to us."

"We're not mean," Lynette said. "We're just not perfect, that's all."

Jeanette nodded before glancing at Maria and Cam. "Hey guys," she said to them. "Leave a piece of cake left, that's your other boss."

Maria and Cam paused as they glance at each other, wondering if their other co-workers would even take their slice of it.

Jeanette looked embarrassed. "Sorry," she said.

Envy and Lynette also looked stone cold as they glance at Maria and Cam and then at Jeanette.

"Once again we're not perfect," Lynette said.

After Maria and Cam took their slices, there's only one piece of cake, which explains their look of uncertainty on their faces. Like Jeanette said, it's for the co-owner.

"So Sex Bob-omb," Maria said as she and Cam walked in-between Jeanette. "Where were you guys went to on the tour?"

"Do you guys went into America?"

"We wish," Ramona said. "It's just not in the cards as of yet. But Scott is coming."

"Just alone," Roxy said calmly. "He's going to Washington, D.C."

"Oh Washington, D.C.," Maria said as she glances at Scott while taking a bite.

"You're going to The White House," Cam asked him.

Scott chuckles. "Not really," he said. "It's a music tour."  
"Oh so why...," Maria was about to ask why the rest of the band going with him.

"It's a tour where you can learn stuff and a tour like we as a band did. It's my personal decision to go there."

"He's going to the Smithsonian Institution," Stacy says as she starts walking away from the wall she was standing. "There's a music museum he's going to visit so he'll be back around the time we play the next gig." She approached Jeanette, Maria and Cam a few blocks from her.

Maria and Cam nodded.

"Sounds good," Maria said

"Have fun taking down the Capital lane Scott," Cam said.

"Oh thanks," Scott said. "I'm just going to learn about how the DC musicians form a band."

The girls nodded.

"Well what about you girls?" Cam asked.

"Well like Stacy said, we going to play the next gig," Roxy said. "in Toronto."

"But we going to take a break from now on," Kim said.

"Yeah about a week off," Ramona added.

"Any plans your band Sex Bob-omb to be back?" Maria asked.

"We already discussed it," Jeanette said.

"Our schedule had been pilled up," Scott said. "But we'll see," he glance at his band members and Jeanette back and forth.

"I'm hoping that Sex Bob-omb will play in this winter," Jeanette said.

"We hope so," Roxy said.

"I wish my co-owner Jennifer is there right now."

"Yeah," Sex Bob-omb said it together.

"And then we could have a better fun conversation."

"Can we talk about how Sex Bob-omb was formed?" Maria asked.

"I want to know," Cam said. "It's not even on the encyclopedia."

The members of Sex Bob-omb glance at each other curiously.

"Alright," Ramona said.

"That's fine with us," Scott said.

"Okay can we tell how you girls...um guy," Cam pointed to Scott – being the only guy in the band and all - "...formed a band?"

"Well it's a long story?" he said.

Sex Bob-omb started like this: Ramona Flowers, who was born in America but now a Canadian citizen, wants to be a singer. She teams up with Knives Chiv, who had been in friends for several years. Knives plays the piano and Ramona asked her if she can join. Knives accepted but then they need to find other members as well. They need to form a band, a Canadian band. Even though they are already Canadian bands formed, they're only a bunch of gender-equal bands five-man bands (four men and one woman), and Ramona and Knives wanted an all-female band at least from there.

They approached Roxanne Richter, better know as Roxy, a big muscular gymnastic girl who dreams to become a martial artist but she also specializes in music as well, particularly the saxophone. Roxy wanted to be in all-female group for a while but didn't expect her saxophone experience to be ended her up in a band. Nevertheless, she accepted to join Ramona and Knives.

After that, they continued to look for other female members. At the music fair in Toronto, Ramona, Knives, and Roxy find Kim Pine, who is play the drums all by herself. Despite that, it impressing hundreds of people that the girls invite her to the band.

Finally, they need one more member to full the circle. Originally they wanted another female member to complete the list, but when Ramona, Knives, Roxy, and Kim approached Stacy Pilgrim to become their manger, Stacy decided that the band actually needed one male member to complete the band, which the girls don't mind. The reason Stacy asked this was because that she had two brothers, Lawrence West and Scott. Lawrence West had gave up his music career to become a businessman and Scott is playing the guitar and from what they heard, he's good at it. The girls decided to give a Scott a try.

So when Stacy introduces Ramona, Knives, Roxy, Kim to Scott, he gave out the best rhythm-playing from his guitar. Convinced that he could handle being the only man on the team, the women selected Scott to the band. As a result, the band is fully completed. Now they have to figure it out the name of it.

In a brainstorming session in Scott and Stacy's house, the band members are trying to come up a name for their band. Kim suggests that they should be named 'The Snow' but everybody disagree because it's too cheesy. Stacey suggested 'Four Girls and a Guy', which sounded to straight-forward boring. Then Ramona come up with 'Sexy Band' while Knives come up with 'Da Bomb'. All of them loved both of their ideas so much that they couldn't decided which one fits perfect, leading into an argument among the band. Finally, Scott, who stop the women from arguing, suggested that the band could be called 'Sex Bob-omb', to which everyone unanimously agree. And 'Sex Bob-omb' was born.

"So let me guess," Maria says. "Scott is the peacemaker."

"Yep," Scott said.

"Hey we already discussed this 'Scott being peacemaker' thing," Roxy said. "You all know all of us by now."

Then Jeanette's cell phone rang. "I'll get it," she said as she pull her cell phone out of her front pocket. "Hello," she answered.

Everyone else was now quiet.

"Jenny?!" she said with a brief questioning look. "How was your business meeting."

Jenny was finished having a business meeting with a bunch of women. She told Jeanette that there are a group of investors who want to invest the venue. The venue, being one of the popular places in Canada, was being the hot asset that business people want to join the fray.

"Are you sure they're not buying our theater?" Jeanette asked. She has been worried about being sold out to a different owner, who might take control over everything they currently own, and she doesn't want to do that.

Jenny told her that they have been in talks but ensures Jeanette that she will not sell this place to Jeanette's sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you," Jeanette said as she wiping her forehead.

Jenny tells her that she and the investors will talk again tomorrow morning, but they only going to be interested in investing.

"Okay," Jeanette nodded. "Good luck Jenny. I'll talk to you soon." She than hangs up the phone. "Well our business is safe and sound," she continues to talk to the gang. "Jenny is in a business meeting," she explains. "we want to sure the investors to only have an interest in investing, not buying, because this is our place. We don't to lose our job."

As soon as the phone conversation is over, the cake box is almost finish, with one big piece left for Jeanette's co-owner.

Cam and Maria, who had already finished their pieces of cake, were ready to head out.

"Well it's nice seeing you guys out there," Cam said with a smile. "Sex Bob-omb," she slightly chuckle.

"Yeah," Maria agreed. "Go Sex Bob-omb!"

"Oh thanks," Scott, Ramona, Roxy, Kim, and Knives said it together.

"You guys can come back into our backstage whenever you like," Stacy said.

"Oh thank you," Cam said.

"We'll see you guys later," Maria said. "If you guys are going to be available to play the next gig."

"Don't worry, we will," Scott said. "We hoped."

Cam and Maria wave their goodbyes before walking out.

Jeanette looked at her smartphone. "Well it's almost time for the venue to close in an half-hour so..." she says before putting it back in her front pocket. With a smile, she then signal them to get up out of the sofas. "...it's time to wrap it up."

Sex Bob-omb follows Jeanette's orders. They then start packing things up from the backstage as everyone gather their belongings. They already clean the stage once they finished their performance. When the band got everything they need, Sex Bob-omb is ready to go.

"Alright guys are your ready?" Stacy said.

"Yep we're ready," Scott and the girls said.

"Alright let's go," Stacy starts to head out as Sex Bob-omb follows her. "We'll see you again Jeanette," she said.

"Oh anytime," Jeanette said.

"We'll hope we'll be playing again," Scott said without looking.

"We wish."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sex Bob-omb and their band manger Stacy had entered into their hotel room in Toronto having walked back from their venue performance. They actually brought six hotel rooms for each of them. Only one of them, which is Stacy's room, is their temporary headquarters when touring a respective city. As the last performance in The Venue in Toronto is their final one, they are taking a week off before their next regular performance in another music theater in their hometown.

However, the band was already unsure how this gig turned out if Scott didn't make it. Ramona, the band's leader, and Stacy, the band's manger and Scott's little sister, already ensuring him that he will be careful on his accordingly travel. Sex Bob-omb don't want to postpone this not only in order to avoid disappointment from the fans but also the female members don't want to perform without him.

"Scott," Ramona said.

Scott looks at her as he unpacks on the bed that is sharing with her.

"Do you have information on where you could and should go?"

"Yeah that way we can notify you on your surroundings," Roxy said as she stands beside her.

"Um sure," Scott said without looking as he starts opening his bag and pull out his folder, consisting of printed info, and his large map.

The girls gather around as their only man Scott unfold his map while putting his travel folder beside it.

Knives got a questionable look concerning his way to tell them info about his trip. "Is that map a little troubling for you Scott?" she asked.

"Nope," he said.

"Because it would be better if you shown to us from a computer."  
"No a computer is too small to see Knives," Ramona noted.

"Yeah a map is better," Kim said.

He bring his guitar and predominately empty bag to hold the unstable left and right sides of the map.

"See there you go," Stacy said. "A printed map, especially a larger one, is better than an internet map."

"But what happens if the continents of the map gets too small?" Knives complained.

"Knives chill out," Ramona said.

"Chill out?" Knives glance at Ramona. "Are you gonna get your precious eyes spoiled?"

"Girls, girls, girls," Scott clams them down.

Knives took a deep breath to relax herself.

Scott looks down at his map. "Okay," he begins talking. "Here's my explanation of my American trip. Once again, I'm heading into Washington, D.C., as I told you girls several times. I'm going to the Samantha place near the National Mall to take a tour of the American public."

Here's Scott's plan:

Scott is flying at the Toronto International Airport through Air Canada tomorrow afternoon. He hopes that security can take of it. He also hopes that there will be no delays so that he wouldn't waste his time waiting for a different flight.

The next day, Scott will be arrived at the Ronald Reagan International airport. He'll be traveling in a train where afterwards he'll be entering into a hotel room that he long ordered back when he was tour with his band. He'll walk around a few blocks around his hotel building to get to know around the area of D.C.

Day 3:

All day until it closes, Scott will be walking into the Samantha museum of American Music where he'll be learning about the history of American Music.

Day 4

Scott will be going to a music festival on the Pennsylvania Avenue. Hopefully the weather is clear if sunny or cloudy.

Day 5

After discussions with Ramona and Stacy as well as the rest of his band and a moment of thought pop in when he's discussing his plans, Scott decided to leave a day early than planned to be with Sex Bob-omb for the next performance in case if there's going to be a flight delay or cancellation.

"So that's all of my plans," Scott finishes explaining.

The female members of Sex Bob-omb breathes a sigh of relief as he announced he will return an extra day early to be with them on time.

Scott knows it's important to be with his band at all times as he is the band's peacemaker. If he's not around when the band takes a hiatus, Ramona, Knives, Roxy, and Kim will work together to find a way to keep themselves from arguing and fighting and, with the help of their manager Stacy, prevent the band from breaking it up.

"So what did you guys are going be up to during our break?" Scott asked as he push his guitar and bag in order to fold his map back properly.

The girls and their manager Stacy looked at each other.


End file.
